


【巍面】 今天沈教授旷课了吗

by yixinyiyi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, 巍面 v沈巍 沈面
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixinyiyi/pseuds/yixinyiyi
Summary: 超级OOC预警，这个沈巍极度OOC！！！不适请退。这篇算是《沈园长与面团子 》对的番外
Relationships: 巍面 - Relationship





	【巍面】 今天沈教授旷课了吗

“什么自习！”

“枉费我起个大早来上课呢！”

“既然沈教授没来，那我先去吃个早点再回来自习吧”

看着七嘴八舌的同学，面对着闹哄哄乱成一团的场景，拿出班长的气势大吼一声：“都给我闭嘴！沈教授说了今天的考勤照常算，没到的同学期末成绩再扣20。全都给我老老实实自习，点到名的同学上台来抽选指定姿势拍照算出勤”

喧闹的环境因为班长的一席话给镇压住了，纷纷安静下来，开始自习。

只有坐在最后一排的沈面叼着跟吸管喝着旺仔牛奶，一双妖魅而又不娘的漂亮眼睛却望着窗外，一副放空状态。其实他脑海中在思考一个问题:昨天酒吧看到的那个人是不是今天班长口中说的因为身体抱恙请假的沈巍沈教授。

毕竟昨天看的那人就是朝气蓬勃的翩翩少年，肆意洒脱，在学校看到的沈教授是文雅风趣，意气风发的有为青年。

他甩了甩头，应该是自己想多了，肯定是由于酒吧昏暗的光线看错了。想通之后的沈面一口干掉了手里的牛奶，一个漂亮的三分球将揉成团的牛奶纸盒投进门外走廊上的垃圾桶里。

“下一个，沈面”班长喊道

沈面从容起身双手插兜走到了身边，“沈面同学，你在这几个字条中随便选一个作为你的拍照姿势”

白皙修长的手在六个纸条中选了那个叠的最整齐的：“请用网红不倒翁的姿势照相”

沈面一听头上忍不住冒出三条黑线，这是什么鬼POSE。

“沈面同学你运气真好，你是第一个抽中这个姿势的呢”班长大人看着校草不知死活的补充道。

呵呵，沈面犯了一个大白眼。啧啧，这是什么狗屎运，老子选这个纯属因为它对于完美主义者来说是那堆皱皱巴巴的纸条中最顺眼的一个罢了。

算了，天意如此，沈面也不是那种扭扭捏捏之人，退后两三步，保持着单手插兜身体往前一倾，缓缓又柔情似水的伸出右手，仿佛要去拉自己前面的爱人。

班长见到沈面如此配合，赶紧咔擦一照，检查发现没问题后，笑着对沈面说：“照片清晰完整，谢谢沈面同学配合”

沈面挑眉一笑，转身走了。

第二天果然沈巍又西装笔挺仪表堂堂的照常出现在了教室的讲台上，把控着节奏把昨天他缺席的和今天要讲的课堂内容一股脑儿花了三节课的时间教完了。

你问为什么五节课的内容，沈巍三节课就搞定了，我可以负责的说沈教授绝对没有偷工减料，完全是实打实的授课完的。原因有二，一讲课速度是按沈巍个人来的，以往沈巍都怕学生不能完全消化自己的课堂内容，故意放慢授课速度的，而今天的则是按照沈巍觉得正常上课速度来讲的；二，教授也是人，也是从学生走过来了，他也不喜欢补课。而且还是因为老师自己的原因补课。

沈巍看着刷刷记笔记的同学满意的点点头，点名抽同学回答问题也答得不错，心想：嗯，我以前太娇惯他们了。

不变的是下课还是有很多好学的同学围着讲台向沈巍请教问题，顺带关心一下老师：“沈教授您身体好点了吗？要注意休息”云云。

沈面不屑一顾抬步走出了教室。

接下的日子沈巍又恢复如常，感觉自己讲的比自己原定计划快了，就开始跟同学们讲些无关课本知识的内容，远到中华上下五千年的奇闻趣事，近到社会新闻和娱乐八卦，东到哪家的招牌必点，西到自己玩游戏的闯关必杀技，有的没的都可以跟学生们堪堪而谈。

就因为如此接地气，又是狠狠吸了一波“死忠粉”，毕竟沈巍在还没有向大家展示如此接地气一面的时候，大多数来蹭课的同学只是单纯的颜狗而已。当然还有一部分颜狗是来享受双重美颜暴击的，毕竟龙大一枝花和龙大男神很难同时出现在同一地点和空间内的。

“沈面明天周六，今天我们去酒吧放松放松哈”冯豆子揽着沈面的肩膀说道

“没意思，我还是在宿舍睡上个两天两夜吧”沈面不理会冯豆子的邀请。

“沈面你没说错吧，还是我听错了，你竟然说去酒吧没意思”柯泽从床上坐起身来，一边说一边掏耳朵

“我没说错，你也没听错。我不想去了，你们去玩吧，记得帮我把门带上”

听完这话，柯泽也坐到了沈面身边：“小面面告诉哥哥，你怎么就改邪归正了呢。以前那个一天去不酒吧就浑身难受的沈面去哪里了？面面不要怕老实跟哥哥说，你要是被被控制被绑架了你就眨眨眼”两手抓着他的肩膀晃着他。

沈面双手一抻抖了柯泽的说：“我没事，就是最近不想去了，我腻了”语气中透露着疲惫。

陈一鸣打圆场：“阿泽，豆子都别为难面面了，他不想去就让他在寝室好好休息。我跟你们去，今晚我请客走吧”

冯豆子和柯泽也不好再说什么，各自抓起要带的东西出门。

陈一鸣走到沈面身边拍了拍他的肩：“我们走了，你好好休息”

沈面往后一仰倒在了自己的床上，“那个人是不是他，还是我记错了，还是说我根本就不了解他，以为清贵高冷，严谨刻板的年轻学者其实真实就是一个谈笑风生，花言巧语的万人迷。那我是不是喜欢的人，其实就是我臆想的他而不是真实的他”。

沈面越想越烦躁，可怜他一头光亮顺滑的银丝被他挠的乱乱糟糟，宛如鸡窝。

想不通就不想了，发扬阿Q精神的沈面决定先睡一觉，也许睡醒了就发现他还是那个他，现在的一切都只是在做梦。于是他长臂一捞把被子蒙在头上开始放空大睡。

小鸵鸟沈面同学被饿醒之后，还是决定叫个外卖填饱肚子。吃了一堆垃圾食品后，沈面同学很是满足，吃饱喝足的他抱起IPAID开始吃鸡。

结果玩了三局，都遇到了那个每次到最后都会“干掉”他的玩家[普普通通一杀猪的]。

看着自己猫绿烟变成木盒气的沈面都快把IPAID给砸了。

然后又不服气的把IPAID给捡回来，向玩家“普普通通一杀猪的”发起好友信息：“杀猪的，你为什么针对我”

玩家[普普通通一杀猪的]：“小朋友，玩不起就不要玩。被我杀了就叫针对啊，那我针对的人可多了了，不止你一个哦”

玩家[不吃面面]：“你···你不针对我，那你为什么每次都是到只剩下我们两个人了才‘杀”我”

玩家[普普通通一杀猪的]：“都到最后了，我不‘杀’你，等你‘杀’我”

玩家[不吃面面]：“你···你···你强词夺理。我的意思是你干嘛每次都把我留到最后才 ‘杀’我，你猫抓老鼠呢，呸，你就是在羞辱我”

玩家[普普通通一杀猪的]：“那你可以不可以换成个思路，理解为我觉得你是个劲敌，想到最后与你一较高下呢”

玩家[不吃面面]：“哼，这还像句人话。既然你觉得我是强劲的对手，那我要跟你单挑”

玩家[普普通通一杀猪的]：“随时奉陪”

玩家[不吃面面]：“一局定胜负”

玩家[普普通通一杀猪的]：“兄弟走吧，赛场见！”

结果，出人意料的是这局最终是玩家[不吃面面]取得了最后的胜利。

当时安全区已经缩小到巴掌大的范围了，玩家[普普通通一杀猪的]悄无声息的把自己挪进了安全区。然后就小心的观察敌情，越是紧要关头，越是不可以马虎大意。

双方僵持不下，然后大家都开始砸手榴弹，开始引蛇出洞。棋逢对手，都不上当。当玩家[普普通通一杀猪的]要扔最后一个烟雾弹的时候，装蘑菇装久了的玩家[不吃面面]突然冲着玩家[普普通通一杀猪的]的脑袋瞄准射击，一枪取胜。

穿着吉利服的玩家[不吃面面]就在自己快要觉得自己真的是只蘑菇的时候，发现是时候反击了。不然刚才差点被炸死都不挪窝这样的坚持就白费了。果然，玩家[普普通通一杀猪的]沉不住气要开始扔烟雾弹为自己作掩护，来寻找敌人。心想：沈教授说的玩游戏取胜关键在于戏精上身天下无敌，学会利用有利的条件隐身自己。沈巍玩游戏果然有两把刷子，并不是说说而已。

玩家[普普通通一杀猪的]：“恭喜，你赢了”

玩家[不吃面面]：“你也很厉害啊，我花了那么久的时间才找到你”

玩家[普普通通一杀猪的]：“愿赌服输，心服口服”

玩家[不吃面面]：“你刚才不是还挺嚣张的，怎么输了口气的变得谦虚了”

玩家[普普通通一杀猪的]：“我一向喜欢实话实说”

玩家[不吃面面]：“你。好吧。以后有空一起玩啊”

玩家[普普通通一杀猪的]：“没问题！”

打这不打不相识的较量过后，他们经常相约打游戏。

一周后，沈面又出现在了酒吧里，当然他是来找柯泽的。因为他们寝室的三个出去嗨，都玩疯喝醉了，冯豆子被迟瑞接走了，陈一鸣被吴邪接走了，落下个柯泽没有要。怪谁呢，谁让他每次换男女朋友的速度都比人家换衣服的频率还勤呢。只有留在寝室的沈面去接这个烂摊子了。

结果这厮竟然骗他，看到卡座里左拥右抱的柯泽。气的沈面当场拔腿走人，然而被对面的柯泽快速站起身长臂一拉给拦住了：“来都来了，就留下来玩玩么！我知道你最近心情不好，一个人憋着也不好。你不愿意说我也不强迫你，好歹找个借口宣泄一下”果然正经说完随即又恢复成玩世不恭的态度冲他挑了一下眉毛。

既然连柯泽都看出来了，那么不如就听他的既来之则安之。挑了个安静的座，跟侍应生要了杯酒开始心不在焉的品着。

感觉到无聊的沈面刚打算起身要走，就被走进来的人，给吸引走了魂。

来人面容俊秀英气，阳光澎湃，身姿修长挑拨。沈面的视线随着他来到了吧台，侍应生一见是他，马上给了他一杯红褐色的饮品，男生拔掉杯壁上的柠檬片，仰头喝了一口，只剩三分之一，然后左右环顾一圈也不知道看什么或者说在找什么，又如无其事的转回身，低头一手转着酒杯一手漫不经心用手指敲着酒杯。

不多久就陆陆续续有人去跟他搭讪，他都应付的游刃有余。刚空下来，舞台上就开始转换成激情忿张的音乐。那人走向了舞池，没入熙熙攘攘的人群中，随着音乐的节奏，摆动着身体。

沈面就在自己的座位上，摇晃着酒杯，眼睛直直的盯着他看，毫不避讳。

那人舞姿生硬，当时他乐在其中。过来好久，尽兴而归。他示意侍应生收掉刚才的酒，再给自己来一杯。看得出来经常来玩，知道离开视线的酒不能喝。

接过酒仰头喝了一口，不自觉舔了一下嘴唇，就这么一个小小动作在沈面看来尤为性感，看的他口干舌燥不由自主的拿起自己的酒杯喝了一口。

心情顿感大好的沈面还没有来的及细细品味刚才的那个动作就看到，一个男人假意与他搭讪攀谈，聊得渐入佳境时，右边出现了另外一男子靠近了他身边，跟侍应生要了杯酒，在手收回来之际下手极快的在他的酒杯中下了药。然后拿过侍应生递过来的酒就走了。

看清楚一切的沈面当然知道这是什么情况，撒腿跑出去阻止已经来不及了，他已经喝下那杯被下了药的酒水。

沈面气急，一把夺过酒杯砸在了地上，“大晚上跑这来撒野，我满足不了你嘛！”话说的咬牙切齿，阴测测的让人感觉牙酸。眼神狠戾的由那人脸上转到男人脸上，便不由分说的拽着他的手腕就把人拖到了门外。

怒火好像被门外的风吹散了不少，沈面好像清醒了很多，手心上传来的温度提醒他还抓着一个男生的手腕，刚想放手，身后的男孩直接扑在了沈面身上“我头疼”。

沈面匆忙抱住了男生，伸手叫了一辆出租车，扶着男生上车，沈面坐上车司机问去哪儿。

“去 去，等我问一下”冲着司机无奈笑笑，转头问身边的男生，“喂兄弟，你住哪里？”

迷迷糊糊的男生自己嘟嘟囔囔的喊着难受，对沈面的询问充耳不闻，“师傅去最近的本地最好酒店”

“好嘞”师傅开始加油门，“咦你们都是坏人，我才不去酒店呢，我要回家去龙宝小区 ”问他不回答，现在倒是一脸紧惕的堤防着他们报出了目的地。

沈面收到司机师傅询问的眼神，点头：“听他的，去龙宝小区”

到了小区门口，男生挂在沈面身上，沈面谢绝了司机师傅要帮忙把人送回家的好意。扶着人一步三退的上了楼。

416门口，沈面等着男生开门，男生等着沈面动手，沈面受不了他乱动的身子，“钥匙在右边的裤袋里吗”

男生点头：“你快点，我难受”

沈面也只能硬着头皮伸进去拿钥匙，已经感觉到他身体变化越来越不对劲，红着连打开门把人顺利的扶到了沙发上。

转身要去找水拧毛巾，却被男生一把抓住手腕：“你别走”

“我不走，我找毛巾给你洗把脸，然后我们带上证件去医院。放心既然这事我管了就不会中途撂挑子”沈面向他保证

“不，我只要你”说完竟然抱着沈面的一条胳膊撑起身子一把抱住了沈面，脸埋进了沈面的脖颈里，“你说了，你说了你会满足我的，你也不会不管我的”说的那叫一个委屈

“不是，兄弟，我们也不认识，我帮你只是你跟我一个朋友很像”

“朋友？男朋友？”

“不是”

“一个很重要的人”

“懂了，暗恋对象”

“你管那么多呢，赶紧放开我，我带你去医院”

“他好看，还是我好看？我觉得我比他好看，你看你也敢跟他表白我，我也不怕做替身，我先跟你表白，我喜欢你，你跟我在一起吧”

“兄弟你这也太夸张了吧，与其在这跟我磨时间，还不如早点去医院把这药给去了呢”

“我不要，我就要你”委屈了蹭着他的身体

“面面。。。”他无意思的呢喃了一句

沈面却听到了这句轻到如蚊吟的呼唤，形如木桩僵在了原地

当机三秒的沈面反应过来，推了一把身上的人，却不想自己由于被他拥抱着被带到在了沙发上，趴在了他的身上。沈面想起来，可是怎么度挣扎不开，同时感受到了身下人滚烫的皮肤和急促的呼吸。没有得到沈面的允许他倒也不强来只是紧紧的抱着，像是这样就可以缓解他的不安与躁动。

沈面无奈微微支起上半身，撩起身下人额前的蓬松的刘海，露出的全部的面容，手抖的摘下自己鼻梁上装13的平光镜架在了那人的脸上。他脑海中的那根线嘭一下断了：只要是你我都愿意。

沈面俯下身去虔诚又珍重的去亲吻那张他记忆中的嘴，那人感受到了沈面直往自己口腔冲的灵活小舌，动情回应他，吻得缠绵缱绻。很快沙发上的人，衣衫净退，肉体交叠，呻吟和喘息交相互应。他们从沙发到地板，到卧室，到落地窗前，到浴室，花样百出，姿态各异，精疲力尽，相拥而眠。

“吃饱”了的沈巍，早上依着生物钟照常醒来，神清气爽。看着窝在自己怀里的缩成一团呈婴儿睡状的沈面，白嫩的脖颈上像是被人拔了火罐，沈巍满意的笑了，不用想沈面身上肯定比这脖子更加惨不忍睹，哪哪都是自己的标记。更何况沈巍现在还在沈面的身体里呢。

沈巍珍之又珍的轻轻吻了一下沈面被吮的红润嘟翘的小嘴，“早安宝贝，老公上班去了”轻轻的在他耳边低语。慢慢抽身去了浴室。

沈巍收拾完毕出来，看见沈面眨巴着一双湿漉漉又明亮的大眼睛看着自己：“宝贝对不起，我吵醒你了，你继续睡吧”

“沈教授你是不是一早就认出我来了”

“嗯，你长得特别像我一个亲戚。”

“谁啊？”

“我妈的儿媳妇。”

沈面噌一下变成了一个鲜甜鲜甜的大红柿子，坐起身来做事要打沈巍。由于动作幅度太大牵扯到了身后操劳过度的部位，那酸爽不言而喻。

沈巍长腿一迈扶住了他抱进怀里，拿起沈面的一只手敲打自己：“你别动我自己来，是我让我宝贝连起来打我的力气都没有了，都怪我”

沈面气急狠狠锤了他一下，“沈教授你怎么会变的那么贫嘴，我都快不认识你了”

“你是想让我管好吗？可是你老公我是靠嘴吃饭的，不仅要靠嘴赚钱养活你，还要靠嘴服务伺候你”

“你你你，你强词夺理”

“我这最多叫能言善辩。宝宝你这样一说我倒是要提醒你要管好你的嘴”

“为什么”

“因为我随时都会有可能亲你”

沈面头上一串省略号，这个真的是我印象中的沈巍吗？怕不是个假的吧

沈巍看着他用怀疑的目光上下打量自己，“是真的，货真价实的沈巍。以前十几年前干过幼儿园园长又来考级变成大学教授的沈巍。但这都不重要，重要的是你知道我想变成什么样的人吗？”沈巍问得格外认真

沈面摇摇头

沈巍突然痴汉笑：“只想变成你的人”

“啊啊啊啊啊，我要疯了，沈巍你正常点”

“好了，不逗你玩了。面面你能再次回到我身边我真的好开心，关键是你愿意接受我，让我做你的爱人”

“你知道吗当我在课堂上看到你的时候我感觉我的整个世界都明亮了。因为我的面团子回来了，我的全世界又回来了。我以为我不会再有机会见到你了，老天开眼，把你又送回到了我身边。那种失而复得的悸动我现在还能感受到。”

“沈教授”沈面转身抚上了沈巍的脸

沈巍捉住他的手，望着他的眼睛像是含着“乖，听我说完。那天我看到穿着白色卫衣的你配合着一个可爱的妹妹头坐在后座上，仿佛又回到了十年前，我经过小青龙班看到穿着熊猫装的沈面小朋友乖巧的坐在小椅子上，下巴枕着肉乎乎的小手趴在课桌上安静的听老师上课，久违的幸福感瞬间爆棚，我感觉到我的心也跟着安全着陆了。看着你连续上了一周的课，天知道我每次要上你的课有多紧张，我每次都迫不及待的想早点到教室，可是又有点单恋的胆怯，鼓足勇气去上课，上课的时候在保证完美讲课还要时刻提醒自己不要眼睛一直盯着你看。可是也经过这么一周，我觉得你非但没有认出我来，好像也对我没多大兴趣。”

“我那...”沈面想解释，沈巍拿手指堵住了他的嘴。

“我知道不是你的问题，是我的原因。我回家认真考虑分析了原因。你从小就乐天活泼，到了国外那么思想前进的关键中，更是一派前卫。是我太木讷刻板，所以我做出了改变我要让自己变得年轻接地气，减少我们之间的代沟。我开始学习各种年轻人喜欢的东西，比如思维方式，社交习惯，文化娱乐。我要更加平易近人，跟大家亦师亦友。我只想更加接近你，了解你弱小我们之间的差距，希望你的每一面我都与你有共同语言”

“沈教授，你竟然为了我学习了那么多”沈面很惊讶沈巍为自己做出的改变，突然想到什么，  
“可那你也不该去酒吧那种娱乐场所”

“只要能多个途径遇到你，我都不想放弃”沈巍如实回答，“放心，我只是想去偶遇你，并不是去沾花惹草”不得不说思维变年轻的沈巍求生欲也变得很强。

“所以你为了掩饰自己真实身份就便装成顺毛学生模样去酒吧，为的就是看看能不能有机会遇到我”

沈巍捉起沈面的手放在嘴边亲了亲，“嗯”

好吧，的确之前在酒吧看到的人都是他，“以后不准再去了知道没有。还有啊你知不知道你昨天如果我没有出现的话你会发生什么”，说到这个沈面还是不由的感到后怕

“没事，你在”沈巍笑的一脸纯真，其实昨晚沈巍看到了只是将计就计。

看的沈面气不打一出来:“严肃点，笑什么笑，被人下药差点被人”沈面心有余悸拿手捂嘴，“你这么老实一看就是被人下手的料，以后就安安分分做个老干部就好，我不想再经历一次昨晚的害怕”

“那再回味一次昨晚的快乐”说着沈巍就开始不老实了

沈面拍开他的手:“你把我的沈园长还给我，怎么做了教授之后变得那么禽兽”

“跟我自己老婆做快乐的事有什么不对，满足不了我老婆我才禽兽不如吧”沈巍抱着他的脑袋狠狠地亲了下去

沈面动情的回应他的吻，一想到他刚才的话和昨天自己说的，刷一下羞得露在被子外面的皮肤全都红了，用力推开沈巍。

见沈巍失落委屈的模样，自己也不舍，伸手环住了沈巍的脖子:“沈教授那你知道吗，当我国外转学到班上看到那么能说善道，风趣幽默的你，在加上见过几次酒吧里的你，虽然我那时候不确定是不是你，但是这个沈巍是热情洋溢的，潇洒不羁的，跟我小时候记忆中恪守成规，严谨沉稳的你完全不一样，我以为我只是喜欢我自认为我熟悉的那个你，我怕陌生的你根本就不是我喜欢的人，一切都是我的一厢情愿，错误代入。可是我昨天把眼镜戴到你鼻梁上，确定是你之后，我释怀了，不论你是我记忆中熟识的沈巍还是现在重新认识的沈巍，我都喜欢，因为你就是沈巍。”

沈面发泄般狠狠的吻上了沈巍，沈巍自然而然把手伸进沈面睡衣里，肆意抚摸，两人眼看就要擦枪走火，动作大的牵扯到了后面的不可言说部位上造成的酸疼使得沈面突然惊醒过来“沈教授你快要迟到了快去上课”

沈巍不满的抬起头:“算了，旷课吧。还是让班长按老规矩来办吧”

沈面一眼看穿他的如意算盘，他旷课自己的腰还能保得住吗！双手捧起沈巍的脸，眼含柔情与崇拜的看着他“都说男人认真工作的时候最帅了。我也觉得我爱惨了沈教授为人师表，认真授课的样子。我们不闹了去上课”说着打算起身下床

结果被沈巍一把按住了肩膀:“你在家好好休息！”

“老师我可是好学生，可不能无故缺勤的”

“你出勤了”沈巍笑着点了一下沈面的鼻子

？？？沈面大大的眼睛写满了疑问

“我已经拍照了”，沈巍得意洋洋的说道，“你昨天睡着后”

沈面气结抄起头下枕着的枕头丢了过去，“乀(ˉεˉ乀)滚”。

为什么这个沈巍越来越老奸巨猾了，我还个宝宝，不能这样对我，沈面无语问苍天

一步三回头的沈巍走到门口后头看着沈面“宝宝叫我一声”

“沈教授”

“不对”

“沈巍”

“不是”

“老公”

一时没有反应过来的沈巍摇摇头“再换”

“哥哥”

“诶！”得到自己满意的称呼的沈巍应的婉转激昂

然后又见沈巍风一样跑到床边抱住沈面，对着他的嘴狠狠的嘬一口，而后又换了一个绵长又甜蜜吻，“奖励你叫我老公的。乖乖等我回家，待会带你去吃好吃的”，放开沈面帮他盖好被子走了

沈面望着沈巍离开的方向。哎，自己选的老公自己受着。做着内心的自我安慰。

被幸福浸泡的沈面，兴奋的睡不着，然后他拿过床头的手机，噼里啪啦的打字:“我找到他了！我爱的他正好也爱着我”发送了过去。

过了差不多几分钟都没反应，沈面再拿起手机仔细一看，哎呀发错人了，正打算打字解释。

发现那个话发送的对象回信过来了:“这么快就想我啦！说来真巧，谁让我择偶唯一标准就是，只能是你”

沈面再认真的看了一遍那人昵称[不想杀猪只想吃面]

沈面看了一遍回想了一下，颤抖的发送了“你是沈巍”

[不想杀猪只想吃面]:“小笨蛋自己亲老公也不认识了”

沈面生气:“你说这是不是也是你存心设计好的”

[不想杀猪只想吃面]:“这个还真的是天意，我没有作假”

“那你怎么知道是我”

[不想杀猪只想吃面]:“这不哪有老公没有老婆微信我早上加上去的时候就瞬间明白了”

“沈巍我不管天意还是人为，我认定你了。我们结婚吧，永远在一起不分开”沈面说的格外认真。

[不想杀猪只想吃面]“傻面面，求婚这种事应该是我来做，不能让你从小到大都是你来。哥哥会给你一个完美的婚礼，幸福的家。等我来娶你”

“好！”

[不想杀猪只想吃面]“答应你的事我不会食言的，快睡吧今天早上才睡的”

沈巍嘴角忍不住上扬，上完课就去把那对早几个月前就定制好的戒指拿回家，终于等到他了！


End file.
